losing friends
by mujihi hitokiri
Summary: Hatori learning worth of true Friends after losing one


Sigh ⌠ah that phone ringing again■ muttered a black haired Gentleman, Hatori Sohma, as he walked towards the phone.  
Its been a long day for him with Akito in a really bad mood and in pain. And when now he was trying to get some sleep the phone has started to ring.  
He picked open and muttered hallo, ⌠Haa-san its me■, Shigures▓ voice was heard. Had there been a needle long enough I would have used it to silent you damn Shigure. Instead of saying this he just snapped ⌠What do you want?■.  
This time Shigures▓ voice made him worried, ⌠I just┘ needed you Haa-san┘but maybe┘ you are tired┘so its okay..v┘.v┘.v can talk tomorrow■, Hatoris▓ voice was this time laced with worry ⌠Shigure what happened? Is everything ok?■. ⌠yeah I m fine there▓s┘┘┘. ■ and then Hatori heared a loud thud and the clattering of phone receiver on the floor.  
He quickly snatched his car keys and rushed to Shigures▓ place, he was having the feeling that something was not right. Shigure never talks like this. Is he sick or any thing, he kept thinking and then when he got to Shigures▓ house┘ it was all a mess.  
The front door was open and when he got in, everything was toppled upside down, it seemed that there has been a fight, but it could be Yuki and Kyo, but no they have gone to three days class trip with Tohru┘ then??? And then some thing red caught his sight┘ he immediately trailed it to an unconscious Shigure beside the phone. There was red, everything was red and red was everywhere┘ theres so much of red.  
Good Lord what have happened, what ever or whoever have done this to him will pay, he sweared. Shigure was all covered in blood his kimono red, Hatori bared Shigures▓ front to see that he has a stab wound on his ribs and another on his abdomen. Damn. Then he realized that Shigures▓ breathing is getting ragged and all and he has lost hell lot of a blood and still losing it. He quickly cleaned the wound and then put some bandage onto it. He knew that it will not help much but atleast it will lessen the flow of blood. He needed to take Shigure to his place, where he can stitch his wounds properly.  
Hatori carefully picked his cousin from the floor and put him on the back seat of his car and locked the house up and drove to his place. Just near the main door he saw Momiji sitting on the wall. He called ⌠Momiji come to my place immediately I need you■ , and the cute bunny obeyed. When Hatori came out of car the bunny said ⌠Ano Ha▓ari where have you been this late?■ Hatori did not answer him and he just picked Shigure from the backseat. Momiji shrieked ⌠YAY is that Shigure? What happened to him Ha▓ari? Is he ok?■. Again Hatori chose not to reply and he just got into his house, to his room and placed Shigure on his futon. Shigure did not look good at all, he has gotten deadly pale, his breathing more raged, and all the bandages that covered his wounds had red seeping through them. ⌠Momiji I want you to dampen a cloth and clean him, search for more wounds, injuries and bruises, anything.■ Momiji immediately rushed to the kitchen to obey Ha▓ari. Meanwhile Hatori took the stuff for stitching out and started sewing the two cut sides together.  
Momiji found few more gashes on Shigures▓ torso, which were immediately taken care of, and there were few nasty bruises, there was a lump on his temple as well. It took them about an hour and a half to patch Shigure up properly.  
After that Hatori gave a painful sigh, Momiji also was looking tired. Hatori asked Momiji to go and sleep and Momiji obeyed immediately, the cute bunnys▓ face showed no sign ofenthusiasm that has always been part of him. It was clear that bunny is upset watching the adorable dog like this.  
Hatori stayed by the side of his cousin, his friend. Shigure had lost too much of blood, God knows what has happened. He was deadly pale and his chest was hardly moving┘ his pulse was quivering┘. And Hatori dared not to get Shigure out of sight in case he lose him.  
And then all of a sudden tears started to drop from Hatoris▓ eyes┘ but Hatori is a frozen snow, Ha▓ari never cries. Maybe I also need some rest, Shigure will sleep for a while, Hatori thought and stumbled into a spare futon he keeps in his guestroom. He unfolded the other futon next to Shigures▓ and slept with him. In case Shigure needs him during the night. And surely enough he woke up in the middle of the night after hearing all lot of moaning, startled he looked at Shigure beside him. Shigure has still not regained the consciousness but he was not pale anymore┘. His face was red, he has started to come down with the fever just to worsen the things. The young Doctor immediately sprang into action and did not stop until Shigures▓ fever got under control.  
The night was a long one and Hatori needed a bit of support, true enough he was a good doctor, but even for a doctor it is really hard to see someone that close in pain. Shigure has never abandoned him, he has always stayed by his side to support him to give him comfort when Kana, his Kana left him. And now the same adorable person, same cheerful person is lying in front of him with no hint of any cheerfulness on his face on the brink of death. No Hatori can▓t take it.  
The first thing that Hatori did next day was to call Ayame, Ayame was there in no time. Ayames▓ dramatic voice lost its pick, he saw Hatori, all crumbled. He saw Shigure on brink of death. He slumped to the floor near Shigure and he cried. Hatori admired how he is not scared to show his emotions openly. Two more days passed and Shigure gave no sign of life. The things were getting more and more torturing for the young doctor. And Ayame loves Hatori and Shigure both, he can very well understand that no matter how strong Hatori looks, no matter how much cold he is thought to be, he is not that cold, Hatori from inside is a very gentle person and he can never see his friend, his cousin, his brother in such a state. So the trustworthy Ayame Sohma ignored all the pain he was feeling in his heart to support Hatori. Hatori placed his head on Ayames▓ lap and cried, he cried his heart out. And then they both heard a soft moan, they both turned to Shigure, yes the voice came from Shigure, yes it is Shigure. And then closed eyes became narrow chocolate slits.  
Aya and Hatori were immediately by Shigures' side. The relief flooding their faces, as Shigure managed to give a small smile, although winced a little in pain, and whispere, "aah what a lovely thing to happen to me, i opened my eyes to see my best friends by my side" and then added in his usual fakely dramatic and cheery voice, "God how lucky i am..." and winked to Aya. Aya too tired to say any thing else, just took his hand and squezed it lightly, smiling. and then Hatori did some thing that they could never have expected from him, he brushed Shigures' bangs from his forhead and gave him a warm, reassuring kiss on his forhead. Maybe to make himself believe that this is all real. Shigure winced in pain and said, "Sorry Haa San, never intended to disturb you like this." This made Hatori cried, he said "Why Shigure? Why didn't you tell me immediately that u were hurt? you said that we will talk later... why? why? why? Shigure? just try not to scare me like this ever again in my life." Hatoris' tears dropped on Shigures' cheeks, that made him wince. Aya tried to distract both of them by asking Shigure that how he had landed up into this mess. "A nasty burgular... tried to steal my menuscript", Shigures' lips cracked into a dry smile. But this brought smile on both Ayas' and Hatoris' face.  
But the smile was in an instant taken off their faces as Shigure started coughing vigorously. Hatori rushed forward to help him and Aya sink back with hand on his mouth. Hatori massaged Shigures' chest but the end result was that Shigure stopped breathing. Hatori leaned forward to help Shigure breath using his own lungs... but all went in vain... Shigure did not breath again... Hatori cried but his cries did not bring Shigure back. Ayame wailed but those also could not bring Shigure back.  
And at that time... both of them realised how much support Shigure used to give them... taking their pain... and without him how hard it is bear to all these pains... how hard it is bear the loss of him.  
but this made Hatori Sohma realise that never to ignore a brotherly presence around him... never to get annoyed by the soothing presence.  
In case of Shigure he realised it a little too late... but he can make it up by taking care of Ayame...

REST IN PEACE SHIGURE 


End file.
